


More

by ElizabethLucy



Category: Chilling Adventures of Sabrina (TV 2018), Chilling Adventures of Sabrina (TV 2018) RPF
Genre: F/M
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2021-01-26
Updated: 2021-01-30
Packaged: 2021-03-12 11:35:39
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 2
Words: 2,179
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/29009895
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/ElizabethLucy/pseuds/ElizabethLucy
Summary: Faustus has a surprise for Zelda.
Relationships: Faustus Blackwood/Zelda Spellman
Comments: 34
Kudos: 55





	1. Chapter 1

He hears her before he sees her. A full throaty laugh, a real one, erupts from her throat. One he knows better than anyone. Zelda doesn’t laugh with just anyone. It sets him on edge and he’s only just arrived. He supposes she’s doing her wifely duty, entertaining their guests while he was running late. Dorian is busy at the bar pouring drinks, and he picks up a glass as he follows her laughter. 

She’s standing with a handful of his peers. He called this summit in hopes for reform and possibly a play at a seat on the Council. The High Priests standing in her periphery seem taken and pleased with Zelda. They’re all trying to gain her attention with a funny joke, an interesting story, a refilled coupe, as their eyes rake over her body. He can hardly blame them. She’s exquisite like this, he knew she would be. She’s been so wasted by her family, being eaten away by small family matters when she could have been doing this all along, by his side. A Queen holding court.

He moves into the circle when he sees a rival’s hand on the small of her back, brushing her exposed skin. He notices she doesn’t pull away. They’re all charmed by Zelda and her easy manner (she’s anything but, in actuality), they’ve been plied with more libations than Dorian can keep up with, and now they look at her with open lust and do anything they can to touch even a bit of her. A kiss on her hand to excuse themselves, a kiss on her cheek, their fingers stalking across her bare arm as if entirely innocent. He knows what they’re doing because it’s exactly what he does. Anything to touch her. He’s welcome to more, and he certainly helps himself. But seeing her revel in it is another thing entirely.

She likes the attention. Relishes it. The very thought of them even touching her sends his blood boiling, and now watching them has him close to hexing everyone in the room, and vanishing her home to their marital bed.

She smiles at him as he walks over to her, a kiss on her cheek, his arm wrapped tightly around her waist. His fingertips might leave bruises and he’s perfectly fine with that. A reminder that she’s his.  
She stiffens a bit beneath his grip and he digs in even more, all while laughing kindly at some poor excuse of a joke in the group. 

He excuses them with a smile, heart pounding, his collar tight at his neck. She smiles back at the group and he doesn’t even need to look back to know that their eyes are glued to her. 

She’s quiet when he hauls her into one of Dorian’s back rooms, her back hits against the wall. Good. Her eyes narrow at him as he pulls the bow tie from his collar and undoes the buttons there. “Which do you like more, my darling, being fawned over by the most powerful warlocks in the world, or my reaction to it?”

A smile graces her face, “I quite like both, if I’m being honest. Jealousy suits you.” She runs her hands down the length of his chest, takes a step closer and pushes herself into him, her hands dip below and brushes the bulge of his trousers. He sighs as her hand expertly moves against his cock. 

He grabs her hand, in an effort to stop her controlling the situation. Like she controlled the room. He tsks. “I’m afraid you’re not in charge here, Lady Blackwood.” He can’t help but use her title like this, any effort to claim her as his and his alone. He uses it in front of students, coven members, and has all weekend in front of the convocation but when he comes deep inside her it’s always with a “Zelda” on his lips. 

“I’m in charge, and I don’t think my slutty wife, who is absolutely sodden through her knickers,” he pulls her dress up, his fingers lightly trace the wet silk between her legs, “by being fawned over by a bunch of warlocks gets to decide how this goes.” He knew she was wet, she was embarrassingly easy to wind up. A compliment, a touch, a glance. His perfect, responsive pet. His.

She pushes herself into his hand despite her huff at his words. He’s achingly hard and wants nothing more than to fuck her against this wall to let everyone in the room know how loud his wife begs for his cock. 

“You want them to want me. It isn’t enough that you want me, everyone else does too,” he kills her words with a kiss. It’s clashing, teeth, and tongue, and nips at soft lips. His fingers slip below the fabric and the wet hot heat of her naked cunt has him panting. 

She pulls away, her head tilted back, her red lipstick smeared across her lips as she gasps at the quick work of his fingers. He feels her cunt flutter around him, and he pulls her closer to him with his free hand as he continues his movements. “No one else on this fresh green earth could ever make you feel like this.” He knows the low timbre of his voice sets her aflame, and so he uses it any chance he gets. “No one knows you as well as I do. No one knows better than me how best to touch you.” He arcs his fingers and his thumb rubs against her clit. “You wouldn’t even let any of them touch you. If it weren’t for your wifely duties of entertaining our guests. You’re picky about who touches you. Not a single soul out there would be worthy. Would you let them touch you? Like this? You wouldn’t would you? Isn’t that right, darling? Now be a good girl and come on my fingers.”

Zelda always does as she’s told. It’s one of his favorite characteristics about her. If you ask her, nay tell her to do something (and she agrees, that is) she’s going to do it. So it’s no surprise that her body clenches around his fingers beautifully and she cries out his name. 

He brings his fingers to his mouth and sucks them greedily, as Zelda stares on with heavy lidded eyes. Her pupils are blown wide, they’re almost black in the dark light of Dorian’s playroom. 

“I’m half tempted to fuck you against this wall and let them hear you, but the vindictive part of me doesn’t want to give them the joy of hearing you cry out in ecstasy.” 

Her chest is heaving, her face is flushed. He so desperately wants to ruin her further, but this isn’t the place, and afterall, a thought runs through his head. 

“Did you just need some attention, Zelda?” He presses a light kiss to her hand. He trails kisses up her bare arm, and sees that her eyes have fluttered closed.

“More,” she whispers. He presses a kiss to her cheek and she opens her eyes, a fire lit. “More attention, not some.” 

Zelda has a depth of want and it’s seemingly endless. It matches his own. They want, they crave. More is more. He smirks at her, and nods. “I have just the thing. A surprise.”

Faustus sends a company of exotic dancers to entertain their guests and he has doubts that anyone notices their absence.


	2. Chapter 2

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Zelda likes playing with her gifts.

—

She’s unsure what he has up his sleeve but she relaxes into the chair he’s tied her to anyway. He said it was a present, and Faustus does give the best presents. She hears the door open over the crackling of the fire, and her breath is shallow in anticipation of her gift. It’s not often she lets Faustus tie her up, the silk cords at her wrists are much more delicate than the ones she ties for him. 

She hears footsteps and knows they’re his. He comes around and kneels before her. He smirks, Cheshire-like. “I know I’ve been busy, too busy to attend to your every need,” his hand slips below the silk of her dress and his fingers trace over her thigh, “but I’ve been working on something to help,” his fingers brush higher, “ease the burden of my commitments.” His fingertips trace on the inside of her thigh, brushing against her ruined silk underwear. 

“It took a long time to perfect, and to be honest, I never thought to use it in this way. But I believe it’s what’s necessary here. Are you ready for your gift, darling?”

Her mind is trying to make sense of his words, just what on earth he’s talking about. But before she can say anything she hears another pair of footsteps enter the room. Her heart pounds in her chest. 

She anticipated a gift but had never imagined Faustus would invite someone else into their bed. It’s one thing to fuck people at coven sponsored orgies, but it’s something else entirely to invite someone into their private living space. She can’t imagine who would pass his muster. He’s so particular. 

Faustus rises and holds out his hand, and the one that takes hold is identical to her husbands. As the person comes into view she feels suddenly confused. Two Faustuses swim into view, and she feels lightheaded. 

One of them begins to talk, his hand on her cheek. “Look at me, Zelda.” Her eyes want to tear away and look at the other person standing next to him but she does as she’s told.

His eyes shine in the firelight, her heart is pounding, and his hand on hers helps ground her. “I’ve been busy with classes, sermons, coven business and doing my best to keep my wife happy,” he grins at her, “but I’ve found that I’ve been stretching myself too thin. Which is why I created a copy of myself. To help.” Her eyes drift towards the other Faustus standing there. Exactly like hers in every way. “Now, if you’re amenable, you’re welcome to enjoy your gift. We can untie you if you like.”

She slowly nods. Of course Faustus approves of himself as the third person to this. She can’t find fault with it really. Sure, there are rules to this sort of thing but she can’t think of a single one when two pairs of hands untie the ribbons at her hands from the chair. They pull her to her feet and kiss each inch of her body as one of them slides down the zipper of her dress. She doesn’t know which one is Faustus, and which one is the copy at this point. She can’t feel a difference in their touch. Each caress is his, knowing. It’s overwhelming to feel the want radiating off of them both. Their hands stalk across her body, unclasping her heels, unhooking her bra. 

Faustus and his copy turn to undress one another, and she gives herself over to the scene entirely. They move towards one another, sliding down suspenders, unbuttoning their shirts. Each movement exposing more flesh of the other Faustus, tattoos appearing, a hewn chest, and Zelda thinks it’s the most erotic thing she’s ever seen. 

She can do nothing but stand there as she witnesses her husband undressing his other self. They’re getting caught up and Zelda can’t blame them. The streak of vanity that runs through her flows more like a river. She’s attracted to Faustus for so many reasons, power, intelligence, his dark humor, his voice, but the sheer handsomeness of him would have turned her head no matter his other traits. The others are what have kept her here, and tied her life with his. But as she looks at them she wonders if that’s actually true. Her stomach flutters at the tableau before her. 

There’s a tentative kiss between Faustus and his other self, followed by another. Zelda feels as if she might come just from watching this alone, no one touching her at all, a purely visual experience. Her hand slips down her body on its own accord, needing to chase down another orgasm. She leans against the arm of the chair and her hand slides between her legs. She can’t help but softly moan. Her fingers are quick, and she’s coming hard.

The men pull away from one another upon hearing her and turn their attention to her. She suddenly feels like prey. She’s so outnumbered and a thrill runs through her body. Thankfully she has two hands. They kiss her neck and chest as she expertly unbuttons and unzips them from their trousers. Her hands palming their arousal. She’s pulled into a kiss with one of them, heated and hungry. She brings her hand to his cheek, rough with a five’o’clock shadow. This one is hers. She knows it’s him, she can taste herself still on his lips. The other Faustus brings her hand to his mouth and sucks each digit clean. She thinks she’s never had a better present in all her life.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> After the two Sabrinas of this season I couldn’t get this out of my head. Another chapter to follow. Xx

**Author's Note:**

> Honestly I should be working on my other fics and yet...


End file.
